pantz_guide_to_ffxifandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of San d'Oria
San d'Oria.jpg|Front view of Chateau d'Oraguille|link=http://pantz-guide-to-ffxi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kingdom_of_San_d'Oria?action=edit Hidden within the forest region of Ronfaure, along the northern edge of the Quon continent lies the great Kingdom of San d'Oria. Born from the flames of battle, San d'Oria was established by Lanfeaur d'Oraguille with the help of the Quadav by pushing back Windurstian forces led by Lungo-Nango, who after the discovery of magic, nearly pushed the Elvaan to extinction. Since the establishment of the Kingdom, San d'Oria has become the offical home of the Elvaan and since her construction, she has held steadfast against any and all foes that have attempted to bring her to her knees. Even throughout the Crystal War, the beastmen were able to push San d'Orian forces back to the walls of the kingdom, but the walls were never breached. Ruled for over 500 years by the d'Oraguille family, San d'Oria has become renowned for her strength, nobility, and the courage of the infamous Royal Knights and Temple Knights that reside within. While technologically inferior to Bastok and Windurst, San 'dOrian smithing techniques and combat tactics are unrivaled throughout Vana'diel and allow them to maintain their simple yet very secure and effective lifestyles. Current King: King Destin R d'Oraguille Current Queen: None - Queen Leaute d'Oraguille passed away in 869 C.E. Heirs: Prince Trion d'Oraguille, Prince'' ''Pieuje d'Oraguille, Princess Claidie L d'Oraguille Continent: Quon Region: Ronfaure 'Areas' Chateau d'Oraguille - Royal Palace Northern San d'Oria Southern San d'Oria Port San d'Oria - Port District / Airship Dock Bostineaux Oubliette - Dungeon / Sewer 'Living in San d'Oria' Though San d'Oria is blessed to have been founded on very fertile land, life in San d'Oria can be hard at times. Consistently in a state of conflict with the neighboring Orcish Tribes that inhabit Ghelsba Outpost and the Yughot Grotto, and somewhat crippled by their sense of honor, the Elvaan simply do not have enough of a population to meet all the demands placed on them. A large majority of the male populace is either guarding the walls of the kingdom, forging weapons and armor, or out on missions attempting to push back invading armies or expanding the San d'Orian boarders. The women are kept safe within the walls of the city and only go out to the forests of Ronfaure when needed to gather supplies. Most of their time is spent cooking, maintaining armor and weapons, and raising children for the next generation of Knights. This leaves very little time for the pursuit of fun and or relaxation making life in San d'Oria stressful and rigid at best. 'Exporting' San d'Oria maintains itself economically through the export and or manufacture of resources such as Wheat, Rye, Lumber, raw Iron, Armor, Weapons, Leather, and Sheep. 'Military Might' The San d'Orian army is divided into two arms: the Royal Knights and the Temple Knights. As well as having different duties, both orders are structured in different ways. The Royal Knights - ''' are under the direct command of the king, forming the backbone of the San d'Orian army. Their main duties include regular punitive expeditions against the beastmen, along with patrolling and defending the country's borders. The order consists of around one hundred units led by a general. A single unit is headed by one Royal Knight, with a retinue of two to three Royal Swordsmen and four to five Royal Squires of the same bloodline. The body of the unit is made up of around sixty Royal Archers and Royal Spearmen. A Grand Knight of the Realm has ten Royal Knights as subordinates, and accordingly commands a force ten times the strength of a normal unit. The Royal Knights are generally well-trained Elvaan nobles or Elvaan adventurers with extensive battle experience--men and women of unfailing morale and unquestionable loyalty to the crown. In times of war, numbers are bolstered by provincial troops from all corners of the kingdom. The Temple Knights '''The Temple Knights '-' are a religious order charged with maintaining civil harmony within the capital. In times of peace, the Temple Knights are responsible for arresting criminals and heretics, providing security for the Chateau d'Oraguille and the cathedral, and putting down civil strife. When war engulfs the kingdom, they are often sent to the battlefield; in war, their duties extend to holding prayers for victorious outcomes and punishing crime and acts of immorality within the San d'Orian army. The Order of the Temple Knights consists of around sixty units led by a general. An average unit is formed by thirty Myrmidons under the command of a Temple Knight and ten Temple Squires who have been baptized by the papsque. A Grand Temple Knight has ten Temple Knights as subordinates, and accordingly commands a force ten times the strength of a normal unit. All funding for Temple Knight activities comes from the San d'Oria Cathedral, so while they are theoretically under the command of the king, any large-scale mobilization requires the permission of the papsque. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard -''' is the unit of knights responsible for the protection of the king and the royal family. Exact numbers are unknown, but this unit is thought to hold close to one hundred members, traditionally chosen from the two orders of knights. It is considered to be an extremely high honor to be offered a position in the Royal Guard, and recently many adventurers of remarkable achievements can be found within their ranks. Originally, the Royal Guard were an elite branch of the San d'Orian Military charged with the defense of the castle. Suffering irreplaceable losses during the Crystal War, the unit was later reorganized into the current Royal Guards. The Reserve Knights This title is given to mercenary and volunteer groups that have been officially sanctioned by the King of San d'Oria. Since they are only paid during times of war, most members of these groups take up adventuring while waiting for the call to arms. The Dragon Knight(s) '''The Dragon Knight(s) '-' was originally another knight (Or group of knights) in direct service to the king, but has long been uncomfirmed. Currently, his (Their) status is unknown, as are their numbers. The job Dragoon and its role in San d'Oria's history is mostly likely derived from this elusive sect of the San d'Oria Military. In fact, it could be said that General Erpalacion B Chanoix, better known as "The Last Dragoon", was in fact the last Dragon Knight. Total: Royal Knights: ~ 7000 Temple Knights: ~ 2500 Royal Guard: 100 Reserve Knights: … Dragon Knight: ? (Military might information copied from and credited to FFXIclopedia) 'San d'Orian Timeline' A brief history of the events leading to the birth of San d'Oria, and everything that has happened since. 'Age of Beasts' Approximately 190 C.E. - The Elvaan migrate from the Northern lands to the Quon continent Approximately 200 C.E. - The Elvaan split into tribes: Galleon, Fauchevelle, Bulletoran, San d'Oria, Coumlaud and Chatiffe, spreading across the continent of Quon. Age of Magic 291 C.E. - The Quadav invade present day Derfland, capturing Pashhow Marshlands. 301 C.E. - The Quadav begin construction of Beadeaux. 342 C.E. - The Federation of Windurst crosses the Jeuno Strait, invading Norvallen. {The Struggle Against Magic Begins} 343 C.E. - The Galleon Elvaan of Norvallen are powerless against the magic of Windurst and surrender to them. 347 C.E. - Norvallen is made an official territory governed by Windurst 370 C.E. - A Windurst army, led by Lungo-Nango, invades Ronfaure, destroying the San d'Orian tribe. {The Subjugation of the Elvaan} 371 C.E. - The Windurst army invades Zulkheim, destroying the combined forces of the Fauchevelle, Bulletoran, and Sand�Orian tribes. 372 C.E. - The Windurst army presses on into Gustaberg. The mountain-dwelling Chatiffe tribe battle against them using guerilla tactics. 373 C.E. - The last fortification of the Chatiffe, Fort Morteuge, falls. 374 C.E. - Ronfaure and Zulkheim become official territories of Windurst. Lanfeaur d'Oraguille, a young San d'Orian boy, learns the ways of the Dragoon. 375 C.E. - A method of using Chocobos as riding mounts is invented Chocobo Riding is Discovered In the spring of 375, a young boy of the Bulletoran tribe, named Wellpard (ウェルパルド), discovered that Chocobos could be used as mounts. This discovery quickly led to the appearance of mounted knights in the Elvaan army. This not only gave them more power against the forces of Windurst, but was instrumental in the developed of modern day jobs, like the Paladin and Dark Knight. Until then, Chocobo were simply livestock used to pull carts and plows, and could be ridden bareback. However, Wellpard's inventions of reins allowed a whole new degree of control when riding, making this a historic event. (Though uses have diminished somewhat in the present era with the availability of Linkshells). In addition, he brought about a new riding seat called a "saddle", which allows people to travel long distances on a Chocobo. Building upon that idea, he also developed a special harness he could attach to himself so he could take TaruTaru guests on sightseeing tours. 376 C.E. - Lanfeaur is selected to be the head of the San d'Oria tribe. 377 C.E. - Lanfeaur leads a unit of young men in an assault on Ronfaure, and occupies the territory. 378 C.E. - On the orders of Windurst, Galleon and Bulletoran Elvaan invade Ronfaure, but are pushed back by the San d'Orians. 379 C.E. - The young Arefeauron Tavnazia, of the Bulletoran tribe, joins forces with d'Oraguille. 380 C.E. - The San'Orians are victorious over the Bulletoran and Fauchevelle tribes, and take control of Zulkheim. 381 C.E. - Lanfeaur meets with the Quadav King Lanfeaur travelled alone to Beadeaux for an audience with the Quadav King, Du'Dha the Everyoung. He went to propose an alliance between to the two nations, but whatever he promised as collateral has been lost in the pages of history. He shared a glass of "Mudwine", a favorite drink of the Quadav that - while disgusting for humans - he managed to down with a smile. This act quickly gained him the favor of the king. The next year, Windurst's conquest army began invading the continent of Quon. The Quadav King upheld his promise and engaged the Windurstian forces, ultimately repelling them. 382 C.E. - Windurst leads a second offensive against the Elvaan, striking from Norvallen. Lanfeaur works with the Quadav and they ambush the Windurst army in Jugner Forest and Pashhow Marshlands, driving them back. 383 C.E. - Arefeauron meets with the mountain-dwelling Chatiffe tribe, and convinces them to ally with Lanfeaur. 385 C.E. - {Establishment of the Kingdom of San d'Oria} The Kingdom of San d'Oria is Founded In the woods of Ronfaure, Lanfeaur d'Oraguille gathered together the most influential Elvaan for a bold announcement. He unsheathed his sword and cut into his own hand, letting the blood drip down on to a iron crown. Raising the crown of blood and iron (a powerful symbol of military might) to his head, Lanfeaur proclaimed, "We shall henceforth be known as the Kingdom of San d'Oria." Upon his declaration, Lanfeaur was bathed in the sunlight that cut through the trees, as if to show the gods themselves were validating his coronation. Seeing the figure of Lanfeaur in all his magnificence had a profound effect on the knights in attendance and has been depicted in the picture above. 385 C.E. - The retainer Arefeauron (founding Marquis of Tavnazia) is assigned to the Western peninsula of Quon. 387 C.E. - Lanfeaur conforms all currency under the unit Noit. 388 C.E. - The Marquis of Tavnazia, Arefeauron, dies. 390 C.E. - To facilitate the minting of currency, the nation's blacksmiths are gathered together under a single guild. 391 C.E. - The Royal Knights are formed with Fainevlure Ordelle appointed as their first captain. 398 C.E. - Samariri, a TaruTaru peace officer, tells Elvaan of the ways of Magic. 399 C.E. - The Royal Knights invade Norvallen under the direction of Fainevlure. They sweep through six units of War Warlocks, and take Fort Jabigogo. 'Age of Power' 401 C.E. - King Lanfeaur's cousin, Phulmvonne Shahkam, receives jurisdiction over Norvallen. 403 C.E. - Castle d'Oraguille is completed. 410 C.E. - The Kingdom of San d'Oria officially recognizes the Goddess. {Founding of the Church of San d'Oria} 412 C.E. - King Lanfeaur dispatches a messenger to Windurst. A non-aggression pact is suggested as a way to restore Lungo-Nango's tarnished reputation. 413 C.E. - Windurst signs the non-aggression pact. The Marquisate of Tavnazia is officially recognized by Windurst. 414 C.E. - As a result of cultural exchanges with Windurst, San d'Oria adopts the use of the Crystal Era calendar. 420 C.E. - Breaking the non-aggression pact, King Lanfeaur invades the Mindartia continent, setting up a fort in Sauromugue Champaign. 421 C.E. - The Ironblood King Lanfeaur passes away in camp. Lanfeaur's third son, Resviel, with the support of the church, incarcerates his brothers as heretics. He is then crowned the "King of Hope", as San d'Oria's second ruler. 422 C.E. - Construction begins on a grand cathedral. 423 C.E. - TaruTaru wizards wreak havoc in San d'Oria's capital. {The Serial Arson Scandal} 424 C.E. - In an attempt to restore public order, the Temple Knights are formed. 456 C.E. - A gold rush causes an influx of Hume miners in the Kingdom of San d'Oria's capitol. 458 C.E. - The Temple Knights banish all Hume. 460 C.E. - For their achievements in upholding public order, The Temple Knights are recognized as an official branch of the military. 463 C.E. - The Royal Knights subjugate a settlement of Hume and Galka robbers. 466 C.E. - Due to a clever trick by Windurst, The Royal Knights abandon Fort Garlaige in Mindartia. 474 C.E. - Due to an unprecedented boom of development in the capitol, and the increasing demand for weapons for the army, a Woodworking guild is formed. 485 C.E. - San d'Oria holds a grand festival for its 100th anniversary. 487 C.E. - The Royal Knights suppress a band of robbers barricaded in Bastok valley. 489 C.E. - Baron Gheorlmitt Phern plots with the Queen to overthrow the royal family. {Phern's Rebellion} 491 C.E. - Phern's forces surrender to The Temple Knights. A parade is held for the 100th anniversary of the formation of The Royal Knights. 492 C.E. - Baron Phern is executed. 503 C.E. - The Great King Charambille orders the construction of Phanauet Channel. 526 C.E. - Leather becomes fashionable amongst the aristocracy and the royal family, so a Leathercrafting guild is established to meet the demand. 538 C.E. - King Charambille passes away. Phanauet Channel opens. 542 C.E. - The Grand Cathedral is completed. 558 C.E. - The Warking Acheufagais is enthroned. 559 C.E. - The Orcish Imperial Army lands on the northern shores of Quon. 560 C.E. - King Acheufagais accompanies an elite force of knights across the Jeuno Strait. They force Windurst to surrender four fortresses and then abandon them, returning home to Quon. 561 C.E. - King Acheufagais defeats 1,000 Orcs with brutal force. King Acheufagais Defeats One Thousand Orcs After his skirmish with Windurst, before crossing the Jeuno Strait once again, the Warking Acheufagais took a handful of knights up to Uleguerand Range. There, he joined up with some soldiers who had been stationed in the remote region. Using the height difference to his advantage, Acheufagais was easily able to overtake the invading Orcs. He then flung 1,000 Orcish soldiers from the cliff to their death, obtaining a decisive victory. 563 C.E. - King Acheufagais leads The Royal Knights into Konschtat Highlands, assaulting several Hume settlements. King Acheufagais and The Royal Knights clash with the Bastokan army in Konschtat Highlands. The Gusgen Mines are destroyed. {The First Battle of Konschtat} 564 C.E. - Victory Arch is completed in honor of Acheufagais. A magnificent ceremony is held upon his triumphant return home. 565 C.E. - King Acheufagais selects a group of elite knights to serve as his personal guard. 567 C.E. - King Acheufagais dies due to complications from wounds suffered in battle. 568 C.E. - Acheufagais's cousin, Marelinne, is made Queen. 575 C.E. - Queen Marelinne begins her journey around the continent of Quon. 580 C.E. - Queen Marelinne marries Count Phildenan of Tavnazia. 586 C.E. - Queen Marelinne's troupe shipwrecks against the Ashak Mountains. 588 C.E. - The search for Queen Marelinne is called off. Hunterking Dormillique ascends to the throne. 604 C.E. - King Dormillique restricts hunting in the woods of East Ronfaure to the royal family. 614 C.E. - Delegates from the Western lands have an audience with King Dormillique. 626 C.E. - King Dormillique holds an international swordsman tournament in San d'Oria's capitol. The winner is Grand Knight Silvelliffe. 630 C.E. - In the woods of Ronfaure, the sporting event known as Ballista is developed. (A form of Conflict.) 641 C.E. - King Dormillique dies. 644 C.E. - In an attempt to repair the royal family's impending financial crisis, Prime Minister Romovia institutes a plan for economic reform. 647 C.E. - Romovia cuts down on area allocated for the Church. 651 C.E. - Romovia is assassinated. 663 C.E. - The Orcish Imperial Army tunnels through the northern mountains and attacks Norvallen. 664 C.E. - Lord Falledemion and his knights repel the Orcish forces. 665 C.E. - Lord Falledemion is recognized as a great hero, and his image is carved into Victory Arch. 686 C.E. - Wolfking Raigegue ascends to the throne. 690 C.E. - The Tavnazia Knights enter Castle d'Oraguille. King Raigegue leads The Royal Knights on an invasion of Gustaberg. 691 C.E. - In Konschtat Highlands, King Raigegue engages the Republican Army, but is ultimately forced to make a strategic withdrawal. {The Second Battle of Konschtat} 693 C.E. - King Raigegue once again departs for La Theine Plateau. Prince Ferrenan takes advantage of the his absence and attempts to gain control over the capitol. He ultimately fails and is imprisoned. {Prince Ferrenan's Rebellion} 694 C.E. - Construction begins on Bostaunieux Oubliette. 696 C.E. - Prince Ferrenan escapes from prison. 'Age of Technology' 701 C.E. - Bostaunieux Oubliette is completed. 702 C.E. - Prince Ferrenan proclaims himself King. {The Era of Two Kings Begins} 705 C.E. - Marquis Phenallus of Tavnazia declares their neutrality. 720 C.E. - The cultivation of Rolanberries becomes very popular around the outskirts of Jeuno. 755 C.E. - Baron Torresapet Ordelle is appointed a official explorer. 761 C.E. - The Orcish Empire of Quon sends an advance party to invade Ronfaure. 768 C.E. - Baron Torresapet Ordelle is sent to inspect the limestone caverns in La Theine Plateau (known today as Ordelle's Caves) He dies shortly after. 782 C.E. - Dragonking Ranperre is crowned King. 783 C.E. - King Ranperre is bestowed with a holy sword from the North. 786 C.E. - The combined naval forces of Tavnazia and Bastok clash with the Windurst navy near Elshimo, handing them a crushing defeat. {Elshimo Naval Battle} 815 C.E. - King Ranperre gains victory over King Gjohnberre, once again uniting San d'Oria under a single monarchy. {Battle of the Two Kings} 816 C.E. - With the support of Bastok, King Gjohnberre's defeated party establish an independent state in Norvallen. However, they are soon subjugated by Erpalacion and Volledyne. {The Three Month Monarchy} The Three Month Monarchy With his victory at the Battle of the Two Kings, Ranperre was able to settle the domestic conflict beset upon his nation, at least for the time being. Unfortunately, the grudge between the parties would manifest itself for years to come. In 816, the remnants of Gjohnberre's forces established a new nation in Norvallen as an act of rebellion. This act weighed heavily on King Ranperre. He had no idea what forces they had amassed, and knew the day would come when they would besiege the castle. Still, he couldn't simply lead The Temple Knights to go deal with them and abandon the capitol, leaving it defenseless. Considering this, the King decided to gather The Royal Knights under Erpalacion and the White Mage Volledyne of The Temple Knights. With a fighting force of 3,000 strong, he sent them forth on a mission. The rivalry those two share is no secret, but neither is their exceptional prowess on the battlefield. Within just three months, they toppled the enemy castle, captured Prince Naphberre's (ナフィベール) forces, and quelled the impending rebellion. However, during the journey home, Erpalacion suddenly vanished from camp, causing a huge uproar. Volledyne, in an attempt to protect the reputation of The Temple Knights, organized a large-scale investigation. Eventually, with no trace of Erpalacion's whereabouts and no reason found for his disappearance, there was no choice but to report to the King that an assassination had taken place. That very night, the King ordered an end to the search efforts, and a national memorial service was held. 816 C.E. - Erpalacion's whereabouts are unknown (The school of Dragoons cease to exist) {The Last Dragoon} 817 C.E. - For his efforts in suppressing the insurrection, Volledyne is made Count and assigned to Jugner Forest. King Ranperre creates the official San d'Orian flag still in use today. 824 C.E. - King Destin is born. 829 C.E. - The black dragon, Vrtra, swoops down and begins wreaking havoc. {The Black Dragon's Wrath} The Black Dragon's Wrath One evening, under the full moon, the black dragon, Vrtra, suddenly came soaring down from the sky. Circling high above the capitol of San d'Oria, the dragon eventually swooped down towards Victory Square. After resting briefly, the great beast violently belched forth flames and wreaking havoc. The knights fought valiantly, but their efforts were futile, as the dragon burned down numerous houses, inns, cloisters and towers. 830 C.E. - King Ranperre storms into Vrtra's den and exterminates the black dragon. He is awarded the title of "Dragonking" for his victory. 831 C.E. - The construction of King Ranperre's Tomb is completed. The black dragon Vrtra is sealed within. 832 C.E. - King Ranperre passes away. King Grantieul is enthroned. 843 C.E. - Baron Periduke is inaugurated as Prime Minister. 845 C.E. - In order to repair the royal family's financial state, Prime Minister Periduke outlines a plan for economic reform. 847 C.E. - Periduke designs several revisions to the kingdom's penal code. 850 C.E. - Marquis Rochefogne of Tavnazia is born. 851 C.E. - While chasing game on the Royal Hunting Grounds, King Grantieul is ambushed and killed by Orcs. The Crown Prince Destin is wounded and barely escapes with his life. Destin ascends to the throne, but is considered to be a temporary placeholder due to the previous King's sudden demise. 853 C.E. - King Destin marries. King Destin Marries In the year 853, King Destin took Countess Leaute of Tavnazia, who was said to have unparalleled beauty, as his bride-to-be. Their romance began when Destin received medical attention for his wounds in battle from Leaute. However, there are rumors that Destin decided to forego asking permission from the Countess' family, in a subtle display of his authority as King. 854 C.E. - A Multinational Expedition Team is formed between The Royal Knights, delegates from Windurst, and the captain of the Mythril Musketeers, Raogrimm. The Multinational Expedition Team sets off on their journey from Bastok. 855 C.E. - Rumors of a "Shadow Lord" sweep through San d'Oria's capitol. 857 C.E. - Ferry service between Selbina and Mhaura is established. 858 C.E. - The Shadow Lord's Army clashes with the Orcish Empire in the Northlands. The Temple Knights, under the direct supervision of Periduke, uncover a plot to assassinate King Destin. According to the suspect's testimony, he was also responsible for the assassination of the late King. To clear any lingering suspicion, the cathedral holds a grand coronation ceremony for King Destin. The Papsque himself bestows Destin with the Crown of the Gryphon. 859 C.E. - Kam'lanaut, a representative of Jeuno, is awarded the title of Archduke by the three nations. {Founding of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno} Gigas mercenaries disembark on Valdeaunia. 860 C.E. - Prince Trion is born. 861 C.E. - The Shadow Lord gathers Beastmen leaders at Castle Zvahl and proclaims the destruction of the human nations. 862 C.E. - Prince Pieuje is born. A mixed army of Beastmen invades Norvallen. {The Crystal War Erupts} The Orcish Army storms San d'Oria's capital. After a fierce battle, The Royal Knights manage to repel them. Selbina declares itself a neutral city. Responding to Eald'narche's summons, King Destin travels to Jeuno to meet with representatives of Bastok and Windurst. {The Ru'lude Conference} The four nations of the humans form a temporary union, creating an allied force. {The Formation of the Allied Forces of Altana} Muchanne, leader of The Temple Knights, is assassinated. (Prevailing theory is by a Tonberry) The Royal Knights rush reinforcements to Fort Karugo-Narugo, helping Windurst to repel the Beastmen threat there. A multi-national high echelon of fighters, the "Hydra Corps", is formed. The Royal Knights complete Garlaige Citadel. The Beastmen Army's main forces amass around Jeuno. 863 C.E. - Garlaige Citadel is destroyed. The Beastmen launch their offensive from the outskirts of Jeuno. The main forces of the Beastmen Army move towards the Tavnazian Peninsula. Tavnazia falls. The main units of the Allied Forces of Altana gather in Xarcabard, engaging the Beastmen. {The Battle of Xarcabard} Castle Zvahl is surrounded by the forces of Altana. {The Siege of Castle Zvahl} The Hydra Corps disappear without a trace. Castle Zvahl falls. The Shadow Lord is sealed. 864 C.E. - Shamonde is inaugurated as Papsque. The Orcish Empire begins withdrawing from the continent of Quon. Representatives of the four nations gather in Jeuno, and the Crystal War is officially proclaimed to be over. {The Crystal War Ends} Excenmille chases the remaining Orcs from the Quon continent. 865 C.E. - Jeuno holds a post-war conference. Eald'narche proposes continuing positive relations between the four nations, and it is unanimously accepted. '{The Multi-national Agreement} 866 C.E. - Eald'narche has an audience with Papsque Shamonde. 868 - The kingdom's monetary unit, the Noit, is abandoned in favor of Jeuno's currency, Gil. {The Currency Union} 869 C.E. - Queen Leaute passes away. 875 C.E. - The Orcs capture a town on the outskirts of Jugner Forest for use as their stronghold. They name it Davoi. 877 - Beastmen activity begins to intensify in several regions. People begin to whisper about the possible return of the Shadow Lord. 878 C.E. - Improvements to Port San d'Oria begin for the accommodation of airships. 879 C.E. - Reports of Fort Ghelsba, an Orcish outpost, are confirmed. 881 C.E. - Airship travel between San d'Oria and Jeuno is established. 883 C.E. - The Orcish Army once again invades Ronfaure, but are repelled by The Royal Knights. Kam'lanaut proposes Conquest as a means to ascertain political boundaries. 'Age of Adventurers' 884 C.E. - Present: Ordinary people called "Adventurers" begin appearing in every region, responding to any crisis. The "Selbina Pact" is signed. Conquest is instituted. Foreign Officers and dispatched to each consulate. Shamonde begins performing formal wedding ceremonies for adventurers. A new order of Dragoons appears. Excenmille returns home to San d'Oria. Kingdom training exercises are once again held as Conflict (Ballista). (Timeline and pics copied from Allakhazam.com - Sources unknown. If anyone does know where this information was sourced from originally please post it here.) Side Note: While it is never confirmed anywhere that I am aware of, it is widely speculated that Prince Pieuje may not be the genetic son of King Destin. Rumors of the Queen's infidelity can be found tucked into the dialogue of various quests. (If anyone has the specifics of which quests/what dialogue, please edit it in here, otherwise I will later once I find it.)